


Something more than casual

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Harry and Draco are supposed to be having a 'casual thing'but when it comes to them 'casual' isn't really a word anyone would use





	Something more than casual

**Author's Note:**

> Much happier with this one. Slowed down the pacing this time. Thanks for reading

"I dunno Hermione, Draco's been weird lately"  
Ron looked up from the other side of the room  
"mate are you talking about Malfoy again because bloody hell, you are obsessed with him"  
"I am not its just a casual thing its fine"  
Hermione looked at Harry  
"Harry Potter you are an emotional train wreck, you could never ever do a 'casual thing'"  
Harry shook his head  
"no I'm fine with it being a casual thing but Draco is being all weird, I think he might want to end it"  
"so is that a problem, I mean its just a casual thing right"  
Harry glared at Hermione before sinking down onto the ground in despair  
"okay so maybe you're right but he's still acting weird"  
Hermione got up from the sofa and sat down next to Harry  
"have you even considered that maybe Draco is having similar issues"  
Harry laughed bitterly  
"no way, I don't think I mean anything to him at all, perhaps I should just break up with him"  
Hermione looked at her friend, he seemed miserable but determined  
"are you sure Harry"  
Harry stood up  
"very sure, in fact I'm gonna do it now"  
Hermione frowned  
"you are rushing into this quite fast Harry, you went from saying Draco was weird, to confessing your feelings for him, to ending your 'thing' with him, you don't want to think about this overnight"  
Harry shook his head  
"nope, Im gonna do it, and with that flooed away  
Hermione sighed, Harry was great, but he was impulsive and stubborn, and that seemed to be heading directly towards more harm than good.  
Harry arrived at his apartment where he had arranged to meet Draco anyway, who was waiting in the front room  
Upon hearing the customary crack of apparition Draco got up and moved towards Harry who blurted out  
"we're over"  
Draco froze.  
"...what?"  
"Whatever this was its over. Im breaking up with you, we are no longer anything other than work colleagues"  
Draco was still just staring at Harry  
"Why?'  
"It doesn't matter, now I think you should probably leave"  
Draco shook his head  
"no, no no no Harry you can't"  
"why not"  
Draco shuffled nervously and looked at the ground before suddenly blurting out  
"because I love you ok"  
There was a drawn out pause before Harry quietly said  
"...really"  
Draco nodded, looking firmly at the ground  
"well thats good because I love you too"  
Draco looked up a smile spreading across his face and it was the most brilliant thing Harry had ever seen.


End file.
